Partials/Opening ASW
}|| The opening anti-submarine attack (OASW) can be performed by any ship with displayed ASW value of 100 or greater (ship's ASW stat + equipment ASW, not counting equipment improvements) and at least one . * and are exempted from the above requirement and can always perform the opening anti-submarine attack, even with less than 100 displayed ASW or without any ASW equipment. * can perform OASW with Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (931 Air Group) or Tenzan (931 Air Group) (and no other aircraft) with displayed ASW at 65 or higher. and can with any aircraft if the previously mentioned ASW requirement at 65 is fulfilled. *Coastal Defense Ships can perform OASW at the lower displayed ASW requirement at 60. *If several ships fulfill the requirements, then they all can perform preemptive attacks, each attacking a random submarine in the enemy fleet. The firing order is determined by the range order, similar to the First Shelling Phase. The order for ships of the same range is random. *The damage follows the usual ASW formula and is affected by the usual modifiers (formation, engagement, health, ammo), as well as equipment improvements. }} The following tables show how much base ASW is needed (in form of required ship level) to enable OASW with a given equipment setup (T4: Type 4 Passive Sonar, T3: Type 3 Active Sonar, DC: Type 3 Depth Charge Projector). }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" |- !colspan="12"|DD |- !rowspan="2"|Ship !colspan="5"|3 Slots !colspan="4"|2 Slots !colspan="2"|1 Slot |- !T4/T4/T4 36 + 64 !T4/T4/T3 34 + 66 !style="color:red"|T4/T4/DC 32 + 68 !style="color:red"|T4/T3/DC 30 + 70 !style="color:red"|T3/T3/DC 28 + 72 !T4/T4 24 + 76 !T4/T3 22 + 78 !style="color:red"|T4/DC 20 + 80 !style="color:red"|T3/DC 18 + 82 !T4 12 + 88 !T3 10 + 90 |- | |colspan="9" style="background:#c8e6c9"|85 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|60 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|65 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|70 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |- | |colspan="3" style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|78 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|82 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|98 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|101 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|113 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|66 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|70 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|79 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|84 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|93 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|106 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|120 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|74 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|79 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|83 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|93 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|106 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|111 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|129 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|134 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|77 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|81 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|86 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|108 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|113 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|135 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|81 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|85 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|109 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|114 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|118 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|137 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|142 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|84 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|96 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|111 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|135 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|76 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|84 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|139 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|147 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|83 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|87 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|112 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|126 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|141 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|145 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|87 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|91 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|112 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|125 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|138 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|143 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|87 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|126 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|145 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|150 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|87 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|122 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|127 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|132 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|148 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|153 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|125 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|130 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|144 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|149 |- | |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|109 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|118 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|128 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|132 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|147 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|151 |- | |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|109 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|129 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|134 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|149 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|154 |- | |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|96 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|103 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|127 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|139 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|143 |- | |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|105 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|110 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|126 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|136 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|141 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|157 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|162 |- | |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|105 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|110 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|120 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|131 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|136 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|141 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|146 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|162 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|113 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|118 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|133 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|139 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|144 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|149 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|165 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|114 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|120 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|126 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|132 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|138 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|150 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|156 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|162 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|127 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|134 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|140 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|152 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|158 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|164 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |} }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" |- !colspan="12"|CL/CLT |- !rowspan="2"|Ship !colspan="5"|3 Slots !colspan="4"|2 Slots !colspan="2"|1 Slot |- !T4/T4/T4 36 + 64 !T4/T4/T3 34 + 66 !style="color:red"|T4/T4/DC 32 + 68 !style="color:red"|T4/T3/DC 30 + 70 !style="color:red"|T3/T3/DC 28 + 72 !T4/T4 24 + 76 !T4/T3 22 + 78 !style="color:red"|T4/DC 20 + 80 !style="color:red"|T3/DC 18 + 82 !T4 12 + 88 !T3 10 + 90 |- | |colspan="6" style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|86 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|91 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|108 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|113 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|48 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|49 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|54 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|59 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|65 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|81 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|86 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|91 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|108 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|113 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|63 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|66 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|70 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|74 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|77 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|85 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|96 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|107 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|110 |- | |colspan="5" style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|79 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|85 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|91 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|114 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|120 |- | |colspan="5" style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|82 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|123 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|65 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|68 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|72 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|76 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|96 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|111 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|68 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|71 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|78 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|82 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|89 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|92 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|96 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|110 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|114 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|60 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|65 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|70 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|71 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|79 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|82 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|86 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|98 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|101 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|105 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|117 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|120 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|72 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|76 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|83 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|87 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|98 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|101 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|105 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|72 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|77 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|83 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|94 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|105 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|110 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|116 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|121 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|138 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|143 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|93 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|106 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|129 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|141 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|146 |} }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" |- !colspan="7"|4 Slots CL/CT |- !rowspan="2"|Ship !colspan="6"|4 Slots |- !T4/T4/T4/T4 48 + 52 !T4/T4/T4/T3 46 + 54 !style="color:red"|T4/T4/T4/DC 44 + 56 !style="color:red"|T4/T4/T3/DC 42 + 58 !style="color:red"|T4/T3/T3/DC 40 + 60 !style="color:red"|T3/T3/T3/DC 38 + 62 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|62 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|66 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|71 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|84 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|75 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|80 |style="background:#c8e6c9"|85 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|90 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|95 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|99 |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|132 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|138 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|143 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|148 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|153 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|158 |- !rowspan="2"|Ship !colspan="5"|3 Slots |- !T4/T4/T4 36 + 64 !T4/T4/T3 34 + 66 !style="color:red"|T4/T4/DC 32 + 68 !style="color:red"|T4/T3/DC 30 + 70 !style="color:red"|T3/T3/DC 28 + 72 |- | |style="background:#c8e6c9"|88 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|93 |style="background:#ffe0b2"|97 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|102 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|106 |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|104 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|109 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|114 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|163 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- !rowspan="2"|Ship !colspan="4"|2 Slots !colspan="2"|1 Slot |- !T4/T4 24 + 76 !T4/T3 22 + 78 !style="color:red"|T4/DC 20 + 80 !style="color:red"|T3/DC 18 + 82 !T4 12 + 88 !T3 10 + 90 |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|115 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|119 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|124 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|129 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|141 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|146 |- | |style="background:#ffcdd2"|134 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|139 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|144 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|149 |style="background:#ffcdd2"|164 |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |- | |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |style="background:#cfd8dc"|N/A |}